


I'm all yours

by MoonflowerKuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but its really not, how are you, i only write fluffy now okay, ive been told my angst is too heart breaking, this is just fluff ok its okay im fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonflowerKuroo/pseuds/MoonflowerKuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a lazy morning for both of them. Iwaizumi was never a morning person, so he usually didn’t wake up before Oikawa. And these kinds of mornings were Oikawa’s favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm all yours

It was a lazy morning for both of them. Iwaizumi was never a morning person, so he usually didn’t wake up before Oikawa. And these kinds of mornings were Oikawa’s favourite.

He had woken up and sat up, facing Iwaizumi. The blinds were drawn as both of them had collapsed on the bed without bothering to shut them. Sunlight streamed through and lit up the room, Iwaizumi’s tanned skin glowing. 

Oikawa’s shirt which was clearly Iwaizumi’s was hanging off his body and pooled on his lap. Iwaizumi was shirtless, as he was all the time when he slept. His bracelets from their travels decorated his wrist that was behind Oikawa’s head before the brunette sat up. A simple black band was from Oikawa a while back, a braided navy blue one from America last year, and a dark grey one that matched with Oikawa which had their anniversary date on it.

Oikawa compared his to Iwaizumi’s and smiled. If he was honest, he didn’t think he and Iwaizumi would last that long. With Oikawa constant whining and self-made problems, he was sure Iwaizumi would have left him by now. But his childhood friend, ace, and boyfriend stayed with him through to the end.

Iwaizumi stirred, sniffing as he rolled over. He rubbed his eyes, the ties from his bracelets dangling. He pushed the heel of his palm into his right eye and yawned. He looked at Oikawa and frowned.

“Hm?” he mumbled, not looking away from Oikawa. “What’s wrong, Tooru? You look upset.”

Oikawa shook his head, scratching his neck. “I’m not upset. I’m just thinking.”

Iwaizumi laid back down and opened his arms to Oikawa. The brunette crawled into his hold and sighed. 

“It’s way too early,” Iwaizumi whispered. “What’s wrong?”

Oikawa took a deep breath and sighed. “You… You call call me stupid but…” He couldn’t find the right words. He furrowed his brow and huffed.

“Take your time,” Iwaizumi told him quietly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“That’s what I’m trying to say,” Oikawa whispered. He sat up, looking down at Iwaizumi. His eyes were wide and focused, forcing Iwaizumi to swallow.

Oikawa face dropped and he turned away, clenching his teeth. “Okay. You- You can say anything you like afterwards, but just let me say this.”

“I’m all yours,” Iwaizumi said, shrugging.

Oikawa sighed, looking down at his own bracelets. He smiled softly and fiddled with the grey one. “It might sound silly because we’ve been together for so long, but I’m still so mind blown on how I landed you.”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth but Oikawa shook his head. “‘M not done. Do you remember when you used to ask me what I wanted in life, and I’d say the most ridiculous things?”

Iwaizumi nodded. “You said you wanted Kageyama’s volleyball shoes so you could burn them.”

Oikawa snorted. “I was lying.” He looked Iwaizumi in the eyes. “Ever single time you asked me what I wanted, I lied to you.”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow but he didn’t speak.

“All I ever wanted was to be with you,” Oikawa said quietly. “It didn’t matter where it was, who we were, or what we were doing. As long as I could fall asleep with your arms around me and wake up to your face next to mine, then that’s all I want.”

Iwaizumi stared at him and smiled. “You realise that you can fall asleep with me anywhere, right? I’m never gonna leave.”

Oikawa closed his eyes and smiled. He started laughing, his shoulders shaking. He buried his head on Iwaizumi’s neck and clung to him. Iwaizumi buried his nose in Oikawa’ hair, his hands wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist.

“I don’t care if we spend forever like this,” Oikawa whispered. “I don’t care if we get married- well, I do, but I don’t care what status is to our names. Just as long you’re mine.”

“I am yours, Tooru,” Iwaizumi replied. “And you’re mine.” 

Oikawa pulled away, Iwaizumi’s hand on the back of his head. Iwaizumi’s eyes were bright and he smiled the smile Oikawa knew all too well. The one Iwaizumi only showed close people. All teeth, eyes scrunched up, cheeks pink with his dark freckles splashed across his nose.

Iwaizumi opened his eyes, still smiling. “I love you, Tooru,” he said, throwing an arm over his eyes. “I loved you yesterday and I still love you today.” He chuckled, sitting up and cupping Oikawa’s cheek.

“And yes, what I said a few years back still stands.”

Oikawa’s fingers rested on Iwaizumi’s wrist. He frowned. “What did you say?”

Iwaizumi leaned in, his lips ghosting over Oikawa’s as he spoke. “I will marry you one day, Tooru.” He closed the distance with a small kiss, closing his eyes and smiling at Oikawa’s surprised face.

“I don’t go back on my word and I never say things that I don’t mean in these situations,” Iwaizumi said against Oikawa’s lips.

Oikawa smiled back, his hands reaching up and wrapping around Iwaizumi’s shoulders as he kissed him sweetly. Iwaizumi hummed, pulling Oikawa into his lap and kissing him lazily. Oikawa cupped his cheeks while Iwaizumi’s hands rested on the small of his back.

“I love you too,” Oikawa whispered against his lips. “With everything I have. I love you, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi smiled before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you and your family thought i am for all people
> 
> follow my tumblr pls  
> flowerboyayato.tumblr.com


End file.
